1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to holders for razor blades in general. More precisely the invention is a holder for a typical double edged razor blade which is capable of retaining the razor in a curved position.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the bakery business, it is often an accepted practice to make various cuts on the surface of the dough prior to baking so different breads can be easily identified afterwards. Razor blades have been found to be exceptionally well suited for this purpose since they make very fine cuts without accumulating excess dough on the blade edge. Several of these cuts require an acutely angled slash in the top surface of the dough which is accomplished more easily if the tip of the razor is positioned approximately at a right angle to the handle. A tip end of the razor blade must also be free and unobstructed for many of these procedures to avoid drag and accumulation of dough.
Several styles of razor blade holders have been available to the public for some time. The majority of these holders however are primarily designed for retaining the blades in a stable, straight position so the razor blade can be used for cutting, scraping or so that he blade itself can be sharpened on a leather belt or strop. None of these razor blade holders have means for retaining a razor blade in a curved position.
I therefore feel my device is a unique and novel invention structured and designed significantly different from razor blade holders disclosed in past art patents.